1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of skis, the construction of which is improved.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
The choice of the ski characteristics, in particular those characteristics that are related to length, geometry, rigidity, and the length and height of its shovel, is a function of a number of criteria, such as the skier's skill level in the discipline being practiced. the quality of the snow, the type of activity (recreation, sport, competition, free-ride, off-piste skiing).
In general, skis are designed either for a specific use corresponding to a small number of criteria, or for general use. When designed for a specific use, the ski becomes difficult to use as soon as the conditions of use vary from those for which it was conceived. On the other hand, when the ski is designed for general use, its operation is never optimal for a particular use.
Understandably, it is desirable for the skis to function satisfactorily regardless of snow conditions, whether the snow is packed or hard, as can be found on the trail at the beginning of the day, or whether the snow is soft, almost melted, as is the case at the end of the day in spring.
To his end, the patent document FR 2 448 360 proposes a device that enables one to adjust the characteristics of the ski on the spot. This device makes it possible to modify the camber of the ski and includes means for varying the flexibility and the elasticity of the ski.
This device is complex and requires installing elements that weigh down the ski and, thereby, modifying its behavior. Furthermore, this device requires the presence of a cable that droops vertically between two points positioned between the median portion of the ski and the shovel contact point. This arrangement then produces large, bulky elements which can negatively affect the behavior of the ski, as well as making the ski less aesthetically appealing.